Hello Again 50 Years Later
by WolfPackMama
Summary: Edward left Bella in New Moon pregnant. 50 years later Bella comes back to Forks with 4 kids. What happens when all five of them go to Forks High School and meet the Cullens once again? Rated T for cursing in later chapters and some mentions of sex later.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first fanfiction so please give me reviews and comment to help me out, that would really, really help. Thnxs.**

*******Disclaimer****: I do not own, sadly, twilight or either of Stephanie Meyers Characters.**

Chapter One

He's gone.

He's never coming back.

He left me, and there is a gaping hole in my heart. He left without letting me say good-bye to the family. Not even Alice, my best friend, my sister.

But that's not the worst thing he did. Not even when he left, and he took a part of me with him, leaving me empty. Not even when he pretended to want and love me (even though that hurts a lot). No. What he did was worse.

He left me pregnant with his child.

He left his child without a father or a real family.

He left me with a half-vampire baby that was growing at an alarming rate.

And would possibly kill me.

**Hey so what do you think. I know its short but its only the first chapter. The second will be longer, i promise. Please, please review and please criticize. It would really help me see what to edit and what to make this better.**


	2. Chapter 2

*******Disclaimer****: I really want to say I own the twilight series and the characters, but sadly I must say the truth. I do not own the twilight series or the characters. Stephanie Meyer does. **

Chapter Two

I needed help.

I knew I couldn't do this alone.

I was in the bathroom in front of the mirror, with my shirt pulled up a little; just bellow my bra but enough to see my enormous stomach. It was only two weeks since _that_ night. Two weeks since he left. I shouldn't even been yet, let alone throwing up, have weird sleeping patterns and strange dreams.

But here I am, looking like I was four months not 2 weeks.

I was scared. No, I was terrified, but also…. I was happy. Ecstatic even. I was carrying _his_ child (even though he told me his kind couldn't reproduce) and it would always have a part of Edward – cringe –, I still couldn't say his name. It hurt too much. But I was still happy.

I looked at my stomach again when I felt a very strong kick that left me breathless. Right in the middle of my stomach was an ugly, black and blue bruise. My child was already as strong as Ed--- _him._ I knew I had to leave. It wasn't safe for my little boy, yes I think it's a boy, or for Charlie or foe me. I started to cry silently again. I was losing everyone I cared.

Except for my little boy.

I'm promising myself right now that I will always be here for my son. I will never leave him like his father did to us.

"I love you, my miracle baby" I whispered to my stomach.

Once I finished crying, I pulled my shirt back to its right position, washed my face and left the bathroom.

I stood in the hallway listening for any signs of Charlie. He wasn't home.

I quickly ran into my bedroom without tripping (I know, shocking) and pulled out my suitcase and started packing some of my stuff, not a clue where to go. Once I packed the necessities, I brought some food with me. Hey, this pregnancy think makes me hungry. I put all my stuff into the truck and took one last glance of the house.

Before I left I quickly wrote Charlie a note. I at least owe him that:

_Dear dad,_

_I'm so sorry for doing this to you, but I just can't stay here anymore. There are too many memories here. I hope one day you can forgive me for doing this to you. Just remember that I will always love you._

_Love, Bella._

I quickly stuck it on the fridgeand went outside and locked the door, with tears threatening to spill over.

After looking at the house, for what I thought was the last time, I climbed into my worn out truck and started driving.

I was driving blindly, having no idea where I'm going. When I finally stopped, after what seemed a long time, I looked at my surroundings and gasped at where I was.

The place that started this all.

The place where things took a turn of the worse.

And the place where my son was conceived.

I was at……

The Cullen's house.

**Please, please review and tell me what you think. I hope this was good and you liked it. And I promised it would be long and it is so ha. Also, please review!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

*******Disclaimer:**** I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a long one, also with a part that is really sad. Anyway, I hate to say this but, I don't own the twilight series or the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter Three

I couldn't believe I was here.

Looking at the gorgeous house sent an aching pain towards my heart. I couldn't move from my seat.

After staying frozen for another minute, I took a deep breath and got out of my truck, taking my things with me. I took another deep breath and started walking towards the house.

When I finally reached the front door (after a very long time, I might add) I dropped my stuff and tried the doorknob. It was locked.

I tried to remember where Esme told me where she put the spare key for me, just in case of anything. When I finally remembered I ran towards the back yard, not liking the dark clouds rolling around in the sky.

When I reached the huge backyard I ran towards the familiar yellow rose bush near the river separating the Cullen's house and the forest. When I reached the bush I bent down in front of it. The dirt there was slightly uneven. Using my hands I quickly dug through the dirt and discovered my goal.

The key.

I grabbed the key and quickly ran back to the front door. While this happening I realize that I still haven't tripped. Score one for me. Once I reached there, it started to rain. Thankfully I didn't get that wet. I unlocked the door, grabbed my bag and took a hesitant step inside. I walked into the large living room to see that most of the furniture covered with a see-through sheet that was quickly collecting dust. Esme wouldn't have liked that at all. The house looked bigger and lonelier without the Cullen's.

With a heavy sad sigh, I grabbed my things and made my way upstairs to the third floor. Hesitantly I walked towards the last door and walked in.

The room has barely changed. The only difference is the sheets covering the furniture. His CD's, his lovely black, leather couch, his stereo, everything was still there. I threw my stuff at a random direction and walked into the room to remove the sheets.

After I finished that, I walked into his closet and it still had most of his clothes there. I reached for one of his shirts. I brought it to my face and inhaled deeply to the scent. It smelled so much like him. I sank down to the floor with my back to the wall and the shirt in my hands, while tears were streaming down my cheeks.

"Why Edward!! Why did you leave me?" I yelled out sobbing uncontrollably.

"Why don't you love me, "I whispered to myself, still sobbing. The hole in my heart ripping even more as the pain consumed me.

Later, when I had stopped crying, I got up and went to the bathroom to wash my face and to think.

_All this stress isn't good for the baby,_ I thought, _I have to take better care of myself._ Before I left the bathroom, I checked my reflection in the mirror.

My eyes were puffy and red, and my chocolate brown eyes were filled with sadness and pain. There were ugly dark bruises under my eyes. My hair was a mess and I just realize none of my shirts fit me. Over all I'm a mess.

I shut the lights as I walked out and walked back towards his room towards his closet. Once I entered his closet I picked out a shirt of his to wear. Usually his shirts are big on me, but now they fit me perfectly.

_Great, _I thought bitterly, _I bet in a few days I will be as big as a house and have to resort to wear one of Emmett's shirts._

Suddenly, I was ashamed of that thought this was all for the baby, for my little boy, I should be happy not bitter. And I was happy.

I quickly went towards my things and started to unpack. I guess I'll be staying here for a while. _I hope they don't mind me using their house, _I thought sarcastically. I was glad I brought some food; they probably don't have that much food anyway.

After some thought, I know exactly where to put my sons nursery. I walked downstairs to the second floor and walked into my best friend's room.

In Alice and Jasper's room were two huge king size beds side by side on blue and the other pink. I have no idea why Alice would want two beds and two huge dressers matching the beds, when she doesn't even sleep. You know what, Alice scares me sometimes. I miss her so much it hurts.

As I walked around the room thinking about how much money I had in my college fund to buy things for my baby, when something caught my eye.

Tucked in the corner was a trunk that reached up to my knees. I walked towards it, thinking what Alice might have in there, when I saw a sheet of paper taped on it. The words sent my heart beating about 100 miles an hour. The words also sent hope into my heart. The paper said:

_To Bella,_

_This is for you,_

_I hope we meet again_

_Your sister forever, Alice._

**So what do you think? Please review and tell me if it's good or not. I'll try and get chapter four by later today or tomorrow. So review please!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**** Sorry for not being able to post so soon. I had major studying to do for my tests. Once again sorry, so to make it up to all of you I wrote a nice long chapter. Btw I should probably warn you that I probably will post more on the weekends than weekdays. Sorry but I go to after school and don't come home till late. Anyway I don't own the twilight series or any of the characters and blah, blah, blah. Enjoy**

Chapter Four

I was frozen.

I had no idea how long I sat there with the note in my hand. I had no idea what to do. The only thought that kept running through my head was _Alice, Alice was still my sister. She still cares! _

When I finally moved I sat down crossed-leg in front of the trunk with the note _still_ in my hand. What did she leave me in this oversized trunk? _As long as it isn't any more cloths,_ was my silly thought. Ok, ok this is no time for joking matters.

With a deep breath I opened the trunk.

Inside were a couple of things I was not expecting.

There was a key ring with three keys, a gold one, a black one, and a silver one, a photo album, another note and an envelope with cash and a black credit card. I also found some oversize shirts and a CD.

I quickly read the note to see why Alice did this. The note said:

_Dear Bella,_

_I am so sorry for what my dumbass of a brother did to you, to all of us. We are all in a great deal of pain without you, and I hope one day you can forgive us. I was hoping you would come back here to pick these up. Before we left I had a vision, don't worry Edward didn't see, but in the vision I saw that you might need some things. I don't know why, the vision was blurry for some reason. Anyway, the keys are all for something you might find useful. The silver one is for Carlisle's Mercedes, the gold one is a spare to the house and the black one is the key for all the cabinets in Carlisle's office. Also, in the fridge is something you might want for some reason I don't know. In the photo album in the first ten pages are full, the next twenty are empty. I think you're going to want to use it, again I don't know. The envelope is full of cash and a black credit card, which I know you're not going to want to use it. I also left you a couple of oversize shirts, for God know why, and the CD is something I know will help you through your times of pain. Just to let you know I will always be your sister and Rosalie. She helped me with half of this. She cares about you, just remember that._

_Love, your sisters forever, Alice and Rosalie._

I sat there in shock.

_Alice and Rosalie,_ I thought, _they are trying to help me and the baby, _I thought with happy tears. I quickly, wiped my eyes and started unpacking the stuff. In the bottom of the trunk there was a cute purple mini bag **(Picture on Profile)** to put my things in it. I quickly stuffed in my cash, which I counted to be $1,950,000, the black credit card, the set of keys and the two notes. I then took out the album and flipped it to the first page and almost started sobbing again. On the left side of the page were two separate pictures: one of me and one of Edward. On the other side were pictures of me and Edward together. The next six pages were the same but with different couples; Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, and Esme and Carlisle. The last two that were filled with pictures of the family and me included in them. I could feel the tears streaming down my face as I looked at the pictures.

_Oh Edward, why did you leave me, why don't you love my, why didn't you stay for your child, _I thought crying silently.

I quickly wiped my eyes and through the other stuff Alice and Rosalie left me. I took out the oversized shirts and folded them and left them on Alice's bed. I took out the CD and walked to Edward's room and popped them into the stereo and pressed play. I felt my heart race as I heard the familiar tune. It was my lullaby.

I smiled through my happy tears and pressed the stop button, and pulled the CD out. I will save it to listen to it later.

I then remember something about Alice's note. I ran back to Alice's room and opened my bag and took out the key ring. I traveled downstairs and stopped in front of Carlisle's door and opened the door. It was unlocked.

Once I unlocked it I entered and saw that this room was empty, except for a giant colt. I walked towards the cabinets and took out the black key and unlocked it. When I opened it I saw something that gave me hope that I would still be here to protect my baby. Syringe full of vampire venom. Each one labeled by a family name. I took out the two that I wanted most. Edwards – cringe – and Alice's. This should be enough after the baby was out.

I took the syringe and went into Edward's – cringe – room. Just in case, plus I want my son to be born there. The place that started this all.

Once I set that on the little night stand I opened my purse and took out the note and scanned it again. _The fridge, _I thought, _why would I want to go to the fridge? For food? _I thought, though I highly doubt it. While I walked down the stairs, without tripping, I thought about her note. Why would her visions be blurry? Is it because of my baby?

Once I reached downstairs I still didn't have the answers to these questions. _Whatever, _I thought while I shrugged it off. Right now I was standing in front of the fridge, a little hesitant to open It. I did a quick sniff of the fridge, and whatever was in there, it smelled heavenly. I quickly opened the fridge; determine to eat whatever was in it. I gasped when I saw what was in it.

It was blood.

I was craving blood!

_No, no the baby was craving blood_, I thought, _it is part vampire_.

Well if this is what my baby needs then I will give it to him.

I grabbed a pouch and closed the fridge. I went and got a pair of scissor to cut the bag. Once I found it, I took a straw and cut it open and put the straw in it. I quickly sniffed it. God, it smelled delicious. I quickly took a drink and my mouth exploded with pleasure. It tasted as good as it smelled, even more.

Once I finished with that pack, I drank three more before I felt full. Now I see why the Cullen's liked blood so much. It tasted heavenly.

_Well, now I don't have to go shopping for baby formula. He'll probably just want blood. _I thought to myself as I walked upstairs to take a nap.

I entered Alice's room because I probably won't fit on his couch.

As I settled myself for sleep a thought crossed my mind, _who will take care of my so while I'm going through the transformation?_

With that thought now stuck in my head I fell into a deep sleep.

**Hey so what do you think? I wonder who will take care of Bella's kids while she's going through the change. I'll tell you in the next chapter. Please, please review. Thanks and see ya next time.**


	5. Srry AN

**Author Note:**

**Hey sorry about this author note. I hate them but I have to write this. Don't worry ill still be continuing the story I'm just taking a little break. My grades are bad and I have to bring them up. Also, my confidence for this story isn't so well. I just talked to my mom about my story and she laughed at it. She thinks I'm being an idiot for writing this. She didn't really say that exactly, but I know that's what she meant. She doesn't support me, she thinks it's silly, and it really hurts. But don't worry I'll be posting soon. Also, thanks for the Comments guys, I really appreciate it. At least some people support me. I love you guys. Thanks. I'll be posting soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. For the first time in a long time I had no nightmares. Instead I dreamt of my little boy. He had the exact bronze tousled hair and amazing emerald green eyes. Just like Edwards when he was human. I sighed, _Edward. _I shook that thought out of my head. I won't be sad today; today will be a good day.

I got out of bed and went to take a shower. Once in the nice warm water, I washed my hair in my favorite strawberry shampoo and looked at my huge stomach. My eyes practically bugged out of their sockets. My stomach visibly grew more. I looked so huge, I was like 9 months. How was that possible?** (A.N Remember she has quadruplets so the progress is faster)**

I quickly rinsed off and hopped out of the shower. I wrapped myself in a fuzzy pink towel I found in Alice's closet from all the sleepovers I had over here, and turned the shower off.

I left the bathroom and padded off to Edward's room. I grabbed a pair of loose sweat pants and one of the oversized shirts. I chuckled softly when I read what the shirt said. The shirt was black and in red letters the word Bite Me were strewn across the shirt. _How ironic, _I thought bitterly. I sighed and started walking downstairs, I was seriously craving eggs and – of course – blood.

Once I got downstairs I opened the fridge and took out a pack of blood and a carton of eggs. I started making scrambled eggs and for fun I put a couple of drops of blood on the eggs. While it was cooking I gulped down some blood and finished in a couple of seconds.

Later when the eggs were cooked I quickly devoured it and did the dishes thinking of my problems last night. I realized, when I put the last dish away, I can't trust no one. I quickly climbed the stairs, all the way to Edward's room and fell down on his bed crying. I was so distraught that my baby will be alone for 3 days without his mommy. I looked at the bedside table and found the syringe filled with Edward's venom still there. _Why did you leave me Edward? Why!_

Just as i finished crying i felt a sharp pain come from my stomach. I cried out and held onto the sheets as i felt the pain come repeatedly, over and over harder than the last one. _Oh God, my baby is coming! I'm not ready! _I cried out in my mind as the pain became even worse and i started seeing black spots in my vision. _No Bella, youhave to be ready, you have to survive, for your baby, survive!_

I gathered as much strength as i can and reached for the syringe, yelling when the pain became really intense, which was often. Finally i felt extreme pain and yelled out so loud i thought all of Forks heard me. I felt like i was being teared by two. I heard a metallic screech and my world exploded in unbeliveable pain. I blacked for a minute and came back to it and felt numb. I felt my heart start to beat slowly i used all my strength and injected the venom straighht to my heart. i started to feel the burn and just before i closed my eyes i saw four figures snuggling up to me before i was sucked into the darkness of fire.

****2 Days Later****

I listened as my heart took its last beat and finally stop, as it will for the rest of enternity. I opened my eyes to my new life.

**I do not own twilight. I want to thank everyone for their support and the reason i havent updated is because i was on vacation in south america and lets just say the internet there really sucks. Dont worry im not giving up on my story and i might do a new story but i need focuse on school first. Im not gonna make the same mistake last year. Anyway thanks for reading my story and ill update real soon with a longer chapter i promise. Please Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Disclaimer: ****I am soooooo sorry! Its been so long since I've updated I know but when we came back from vacation everythings been going crazy. Im kinda failing my last year of middle school and I've been grounded a lot. But im going to try and update often. Also im going to publish a new story that will be updated regulary. I just have to finish this story and the other story so I can update faster. If you want I can give you a sumary and a sneak peek of the new story but I have to get a lot of reviews. Anyway, enjoy the story and I don't own twilight but own some new characters.**

**50 Years Later:**

"Masen Jemmett Cullen and Renesmee Carlie Cullen! Get both your asses down here right now!" I yelled from the bottoms of the staircase. I was seriously pissed. Both children in question came racing down the stairs at vampire speed.

"Yes mom" they both said together.

"Can you please explain to me why your brother's piano is pink with glitter all over it, and your sister's hair blue and all her clothes gone?" I asked them tapping my foot.

"Ummm well… Masen made me!" Renesmee yelled pointing at her brother.

"Hey, don't blame me it was both of our ideas. You are such a selfish bitch!" Masen yelled. This sparked Renesmee temper, and we all know what a temper she has and only Jacob can calm her down enough. They started yelling at each other, both second away from a fight.

"Alright you two, Enough, I do not want to hear you calling your sister that Masen, and Renesmee I know I taught you better. Both of you are going to repaint EJ's piano and put all the clothes back in Lizzie's closet. In addition, Renesmee, you are going to help Lizzie get rid of that blue hair dye 'cause I know you had to be behind it 'cause you are the only one with color hair dye. When you are done come down to the dining room, I have an announcement to make." I told them and with that, I walked away toward my room to read.

I sighed when I entered my room, closing my door and flopping on my bed. I thought back to the day I turned into a vampire and became a mother. I can remember the day I woke up exactly.

When I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw were my children, yes children, it turned out I was carrying quadruplets. I was shocked when I found out I had to raise four kids instead of one but quickly got over it, I loved them all anyways. The second thing that shocked me was there scents; it did not smell appetizing to me, as it should, considering I was a newborn. I got over it though. I took in there appearances and almost cried with happiness and heartbreak when I saw they look exactly like Edward and me, a perfect combination.

First was EJ, his full name was Edward Jacob Cullen, after the two most important people in my lives.**(A.N Pretend that Bella was really close with Jacob when she came back to forks, and was with Edward) **He looked exactly like his father, messy bronze hair and green eyes, just like I imagined him. He grew up to be so much like Edward. He was quiet, strong, a good sense of humor and loyal. He loved playing the piano, any sport and loved fast cars. He had a power, we all do. His was so much like his father. He can read minds, start mind conversations and create mind allusions. So basically, a lot of mind stuff.

Next was Nessie, her full name was Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Renesmee after her two grandmothers, and Carlie after her two grandfathers. She had Edwards hair, but curly and my chocolate brown eyes. She was such a tomboy and fiercely loyal. She loved fixing cars with Jake (I'll get to that soon), sports, cooking, singing, playing guitar and fast cars. My best friend Jacob Black also imprinted her. When he first did that, when I introduced my babies to the pack when I needed help **(A.N I'll explain that later too. Be patient!)**, I was furious. I beat him up good until he knew not to hurt my baby girl. Now they are married happily for thirty years. Nessie powers are that she can tell you her thought and show you her memories by just touching you. She can also teleport and she uses that to help prank people with her brother, Masen.

Masen Jemmett Cullen, named after Edwards human surname and his two uncles, Jasper and Emmett. He had my brown hair, nice and curly, and Edwards green eyes. He was such a mischievous baby. When we found out his powers were that he had telepathy, he can teleport things with his mind, and turn invisible, he was a handful. Masen loved pranking with Nessie, anything with sports, playing drums and guitar, and was a complete goof who was lovable. He was so much like Emmett but loved reading especially the classics', just like I did when I was human.

And last but not least, Lizzie, the baby of the family. Her full name was Elizabeth Alirose Cullen. She had my brown hair and my brown eyes. She mostly looked like me. She loved cooking, reading, gardening, sports, playing violin and piano. Lizzie also liked to shop, but not obsessively, like Alice did. Her power was that she can change her form into anything she wants and she can see glimpse of the future. She only sees what she wants to see and she can control it.

My little miracles were amazing and a hand full. When I woke up they all looked up from where they were resting, curled up at my sides. When I made sure there smell did nothing to me, I got up and looked myself. My clothes were ripped up and bloody. When I looked and my children I saw that they wore nothing and must be cold. When I went to pick them up, I noticed that they looked nothing like newborn babies. They looked to be a month old. I shock it off thinking of how they grew fast in my belly.

"Hey baby, I'm your mamma," I cooed at them shocked at my bell-like voice. They looked at me with funny faces and suddenly they started smiling, showing of there small teeths. They started reaching for me all at once. I almost started crying to see that they knew there mama. I scooped them all up and taking them to Alice and jaspers room.

Once I changed my clothes and the babies had some shirts and pants on, I grabbed them all and ran downstairs. _They must be hungry_, I thought. _That must be what the blood is for._ After I fed them, I realized I would need help, raising four babies. I thought of Jacob, I knew it was a risk but I needed help. So packed a bag full of clothes for the babies, my purse with all the things I put in there before, the scrapbook and four bags of blood for the kids. For some reason the smell of human blood disgusts me. After I got the bag ready, I got the kids ready and carried all for of them with the bag on my back. Since I was a vampire, I knew I wouldn't get tired. I took one last look of the Cullen's home before I took of. I jumped over the creek and sped through the forest. I faintly remembered where Jacob lived.

I was approaching his house quickly when the sound of growling reached my ears. I stopped and looked around when I saw a group of huge wolves walk out behind the trees that I had passed. I looked at my children who were sleeping peacefully, unaware of the danger that lurked closely. I kissed each of there heads and whispered I love you I put them on the ground behind me.

I turned around and crouched protectively in front of them a snarl released from my lips. The wolves got closer growling and snarling at me. I got ready to attack when a voice stopped everything.

"STOP!"

I turned around to see Jacob Black sprinting from his house at I speed I knew a human cannot possessed. He jumped in front of me crouching protectively.

"Jacob get out of the way! They can hurt you!" I shouted pushing him away, using my vampire strength. He looked up, shocked that I can push him off. He started shaking once he saw me, well my new appearance. I turned to look at the other wolves, to see that in there place were now really tall Indian guys that smelled of wet dogs. The tallest one, I presumed was the leader stepped forward, I leaned into my crouch again, my instincts said to protect my babies.

"Who are you and why are you here leech," The tall guy growled out. I growled back and responded," My name is Bella Swan and how you know I am a vampire?' I asked looking at him warily. I heard gasps from everyone.

"That's impossible!" One of the guys spat out.

"Well it's possible because here I am," I stated, never relaxing from my defensive crouch.

"If you are Bella Swan why do you have innocent children with you and why are you a Vampire? Give us the children and you can leave," The tallest one demanded.

I hissed, "Over my pile of ashes will you get my babies!" I shouted, getting more agitated.

"Bella what happened to you," I heard Jacob whispered. I turned to look at him, heartbreak was written all over his face.

I looked at the other guys warily and asked" Can I tell you my story?" looking at the tallest guy. He nodded and barked out orders for no one to touch me until he says so. I told them my story and by the end, they let me live and agreed to help me. Then they told me about there legends and about being shape-shifters. Since then the wolves were my friends and helped me through everything. I also found out that Jacob imprinted on Nessie and Seth on Lizzie. Leah also imprinted on Masen. Now all was left was EJ and I hope he finds his soul mate soon.

Ten years after the quadruplets were born, the stopped aging. After they turned ten we moved around their imprints following, they kept phasing so they don't age. It also turns out when a wolf marks his imprint they don't age either, so we visit La Push often.

When Nessie and Jacob got married so did the others. The wedding took place on the beach on La Push and they had it the same day. It was wonderful. When they got married, they traveled alone for 15 years until they finally joined EJ and me again.

Now here we are in Oakridge, Oregon for five years. It's nice here but time to move on and I know exactly where.

I finished reading Wuthering Heights and walked downstairs to start on dinner. You see, living with three werewolves you always have food in stock. The kids and I drink animal blood but the kids can eat human food too. I started making everyone's favorite, spaghetti with meatballs, chicken parmesan, lasagna, Italian bread and green salad. For dessert, I made my famous triple fudge, chocolate chip cake. I was trying to soften them so I can tell them the news.

Just as I finished cooking I heard everyone start to file in. "Jacob can you please set the table and this time, try not to steal food" I told him watching him carefully. He gave me an innocent smile and said, "Sure Sure."

Once the table was set I got the food on the table and everyone started digging in.

"So mom whats with the favorite foods. You never make this unless its someone's birthday or you have to tell us some news." EJ asked suspiciously after finishing the meal, trying to read my mind, which he knew he couldn't unless I let off my shield.

You see my powers are that I am a mental and physical shield, control the elements and copy powers. Yeah, I'm powerful.

"Ummm how about dessert first" I said jumping up, collecting the dishes at super speed. I dumped the dishes in the sink and got out the cake. Well cakes, I made four, one for each wolf and one for the kids to share. I put it on the table and just watched as the they started to eat.

"Alright mom whats the news," Nessie asked as she pushed her plate away and jumped onto Jacobs lap, who proceeded to wrap his arms around her.

"Ok as you all know we haven't been at forks for 50 years. We've been at La Push for only ten years and almost no one from forks visits there so no one will know us. What I'm trying to say is that we are going back to forks." I finally said after some rambiling. Every one sat there in silence before there was some talking.

"Awesome Bella! I've been wanting to see the pack for some time. See what shit they've been doing since we last saw them" Jacob said.

"No problems Bells, can' wait to go back," Leah chimed in almost vibrating in her seat.

"We can visit the graves to say hi to mom, dad, and Charlie right Bella?" Seth asked quietly from his seat. He always took there death hard. I smiled and nodded at him.

The kids were chatting excitingly at the prospect of going back to where hey were born and raised. They never took a step into forks, for fear someone I knew sees them. The only person who wasn't talking and was being exceptionally quiet was Lizzie.

"Lizzie are you ok? You've been very quiet, aren't you excited to go back to Forks?" I asked her, worried for my youngest baby.

"I'm fine mom I cant wait to go back and see everyone, especially Uncle Paul an Aunt Rachel," Lizzie responde with a smile, a smile that didn't reach her eyes. I nodded and didn't question it anymore.

"Alright everyone, we are leaving the day after tomorrow so tomorrow is packing day. Nessie and Jake, you're on kitchen duty, and this time, actually do the dishes and don't do… what you did last time. Save that for your _sound proof_ room" I told them, emphasizing the sound proof part. The laughed and headed towards the kitchen. I shook my head and turned to the others.

"Get plenty of sleep because tomorrow I want everything in boxes" I told them and with that, I left the room to go upstairs to sleep. I copied a power of a vampire we met once while traveling so I can sleep.

**Lizzies P.O.V( Bet you didn't see that coming)**

Once mom went upstairs I started to frown. Seth saw this and stood up, walked to me andpicked me up bridal style. I giggled a bit as he raced to our room. He threw me on the bed and locked the door. He jumped next to me and saw the frown on my face again. He sighed, knowing we wouldn't get anywhere if I don't talk about whats wrong or if im happy again. He's right.

"Baby what's wrong?" Seth asked while stroking my face. I siged and got up.

"It's nothing sweetie I'm just worried about going back to Forks and what it would do to mom." I said, speaking about half the thing that upset me. He nodded, knowing I was keeping something but didn't push me. That's what I loved about him.

"It'll be ok baby, Bella knows what she's doing. She always does and they usally come out good, I mean look at you. Your amazing" Seth said almost growling out the last word. I smirked and slowly took of my shirt. Seth groaned and was immediately with me and soon all of our clothes were gone.

Even during our night of passion, that still didn't make me feel that much better.

My mama was going to get hurt again when we go back. My family is going to be in misery.

All because I saw a vision of the Cullens in Forks.

**Disclaimer:**** I hoped you liked it and please review if you want a sneak peak of the new story I'm writing. REVIEW! Oh and sorry if you don't like the knew rating and summary but I just felt like changing it. Soooooooooooooo REVIEW! ;)**


	8. Srry AN II

Hey guys I'm going to update soon don't worry, I just wanted to say thanks for everyone who reviewed and that you guys are AWESOME! Also, I'm having a little trouble deciding who's going to be EJ's mate so I posted a poll for you guys to vote on. If you guys have any other suggestion, Review or PM me. And as you probably notice I changed my Pen name so I just wanted to warn you. I'm still continuing my story and I'm writing in my notebook a new story so I can update regularly and stuff. So ill update soon and thanks for al your support! See you soon!

Xoxo WolfPackMama ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer: ****I am soooooo sorry! It has been so long since I have updated I know but when we came back from vacation everythings been going crazy. High school is keeping me busy since I actually want to pass this year. However, im going to try to update often. Also im going to put up a sneak peak of a new story I was working on. I just have to finish this story to work on the other story so I can update faster. Anyway, enjoy the story and I don't own twilight but own some new characters.**

**Bella P.O.V**

I looked up from the book that I was reading to see the sun has risen up. I checked the time to see it was 8 am. I sighed and closed my book, _Vampire Academy _**(A.N. I am totally in love with that book) **and got up to start the day. I ran vampire speed to my closet and took out the first outfit I saw, which were black skinny jeans with a blue v-neck shirt and black leather knee-high high heel boots. I put my hair up and left my room, walking down the halls and knocking on the doors. "Rise and shine its moving day!" I shouted and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

I just finished cooking the last bit of bacon when the kids started pouring in, thankfully dressed in fresh cloths. Nessie was wearing blue skinny jeans with a plain white shirt with the words "Kiss My Ass" written across it with black converse. Jacob followed her in blue jeans with a tight black shirt that outlined his 8-pack, and topped it with black converse also. Lizzie soon followed after them with Seth. Lizzie was wearing a short, black, ruffle skirt with a red strapless shirt and black heels. Seth had on black jeans with a black shirt with a yellow smiley face and black and yellow Jordan's. Leah and Masen were next. Leah had on blue jean booty short with a black tank top and black flats. Masen had black jeans with a green t-shirt with the words, "I'm Sexy And YOU Know It" written across it. He also had green and black Jordan's on. Finally, EJ entered wearing blue jeans, a dark blue shirt, and black sneakers.

Even though they are dressed to work, (except for maybe Lizzie), they all sat on the chairs looking haggard. Seth yawned and rubbed his eys while pulling Lizzie into his lap. Everyone followed his example except for EJ who was wide-awake and had no mate. I just smiled and shook my head.

"I told you guys it was going to be an early day today. It's moving day! It's not my fault that you guys wanted to have a long night," I reprimanded while putting breakfast on the table. They just groaned and dug in. Soon enough there was no more food, only empty plates.

"Leah, it's yours and Seth's turn to do the dishes, but since it's also moving day you guys are going to pack up the kitchen and dining room. Lizzie and Nessie, you guys take the living room and library, Masen, Jacob, and EJ, you guys got all the furnitures. In addition, you guys have your own rooms to pack up. I'll be in the attic and garage. Now move it, the moving truck will be here at 1pm and its only 8am. We got a lot to do so move!" I ordered and left before anyone can complain. Sure enough by the time I got to the garage out side, I heard groaning and cursing. I just smiled and got to work.

By the time 1pm came, we were all packed and ready to go. We got everything to the moving van and gave them the direction on how to get there. Once they left, we got ready to leave.

"Alright all of us are going to take our own cars. Just follow me and - oh" I stopped talking and glared at Nessie and Masen who were looking at each other mischievously. "Nessie and Masen, do NOT race each other or do death defying stunts again, do you understad me?" I glared at them. Nessie and Masen both responded," Yes mom" "Good because we barley escaped the cops last time" I said and started walking to my car.

Apparetly my children inherited their fathers love for cars and speed. Nessie had a red Ferrari 458, Mason has a black Lamborghini Murcielago LP640, EJ has a silver Aston Martin, Lizzie has Corvette zr1 in pink, Jacob has a white Audi r8, Seth has a dark blue Mercedes Benz, and Leah has a black Lamborghini Gallardo. I also got a fast car, a black and white Ferrari Enzo.

Once everyone was settled I their cars we started heading out to Forks. We were driving for hours on end until we finally reached the "Welcome to Forks" sign. I took a deep breath and whispered, "Welcome home Bella."

I drove to where I bought the new house. When we finally arrived there, I saw the moving truck already there. I could also hear my childrens and their mates gasp when they took in the house. I understood why, the house was beautiful and large. It had three floors, a basement, an attic and a garage the size of Charlie's home. _Charlie_, I gulped a sudden sense of sadness came over me. Even though it has been many years I still missed him and Renee. I sighed and shook myself out of my stupor. Now was not the write time to go through old memories.

"Alright guys on the first floor there is a kitchen, library, dining room, living room, one bathroom. On the second floor there are 3 bedrooms with there own bathroom and walk-in closet. There is also a music room for you guys to practice and play. On the third floor there is two bedrooms, one is the Master bedroom which will be mine, and each comes with its own bathroom and walk-in closet. There is also an office which is where I'll be doing my work and there is also a spare room in case of anything. The basement has been converted for Jacob and Nessie to use as a workshop and there is a passageway that connects to the garage. The attic will be used as storage and the backyard has a garden for Lizzie and the backyard also goes all the way into the forest so it's perfect for hunting." I said as I watched them get excited to explore.

"All right whatever you packed from the old house you unpack for this house and that's about it. Go explore but come back in 20 minutes so we can start to upack." I said and just when I finished my sentence, they ran inside the house. I could already hear the gasps of awes soon turn into arguing to see who gets what room.

"No fighting!" I yelled at them chuckling.

*********************************Time Skip************************************

Once everything was unpacked and set, I told them to get ready to leave to go shopping and get the necessary papers to get enrolled in school. After a little bit of arguing, it was decided that EJ, Masen and Leah would go in my car while the rest goes in Jacobs's car. We took off to Seattle Mall. The girls and their mates will go with them to get some necessities while EJ and I go to Jenkins office to get the paper work. The original Jenkins we went to died and now his son does all the paper work. We got everything arranged and headed back towards the mall where the guys looked so relieved to go home. Super strength and all, they hated shopping.

Once we got home, I went to Forks High to enroll ourselves. Jacob, Seth and Leah were sibling with Jacob and Leah being twins and Seth their younger brother. They were going to be the Blacks. The quadruplets were goig to stay quadruplets and I was their older sister. We were going to be the Swans. Our parents had adopted the Blacks when the Blacks parents died in a car crash when Seth and the quadruplets had been 10 and Jacob, Leah and I had been 12. Just recently, our parents died in a fire and I was made the legal guardian. We decided to move back to where are parents were born. Seth and the quadruplets were going to be juniors while Jacob, Leah and I are going to be seniors.

I told everyone the story during dinner, Chinese take out, and they agreed with it. Since it was Sunday we started school the next day and later that night we would go and visit the reservation. Once we had a plan we all made it to our rooms to get some sleep, (or in my case some reading done).

Once I entered my room, I was in awe. I had let Lizzie decorate my room and had not scene it yet. The walls were ocean blue and the ceiling was a pure white. The carpet was furry and pure white. There was a queen size bed right in the middle with blue and white bedding. There was a large desk next to the window on the right side of the room and on the left, a large bookcase filled with my books and cds. Next to my bed was a little wooden nightstand, the legs had carvings of wolves and on top of my stand was a little lamp. Photos of my family were hung all over my room. I almost cried when I saw the rocking chair in the corner near the window. I have been saving this rocking chair throughout the years.

I gently closed the door and walked around the room, touching the pictures there. When I got to a door on the left side of the room, opposite of the window, I opened it cautiously, groaning when I saw the closet already filled with designer clothes shoes. "Lizzie" I muttered a smile on my face.

I went in the closet and took out some clothes for bed. I closed the door and went to the door next to it, which led to the bathroom. The bathroom was a cream color and had a large shower. There was also a Jacuzzi. I took a quick shower, vowing to myself I would go in the Jacuzzi soon.

As I made myself comfortable in my bed, I noticed something on my nightstand. I picked it up and saw that it was the photo album. I smiled to myself and started leafing threw it, getting lost in the memories. I laughed to my self when I saw the picture of Paul with pink hair and Masen looking at him innocently while the other kids were laughing hysterically. They had just turned three and learned how to use a credit card and the internet.

_*Flashback*_

"_BELLA!" roared Paul as he came rushing towards me. I was at Rachel's ad Paul's house today visiting, letting the kids play with their 3 year old so Paul Jr._

_I looked up at him and busted out laughing, "Paul what did you do with your hair!" I laughed out._

"_I didn't do anything! It was your demon child Masen!" Paul yelled waving his hands frantically. Somehow, Masen had stolen my credit card, ordered pink hair dye, and put it in Paul's shampoo while he was showering today._

_I finally stopped laughing and yelled for Masen to come to the living room. My little demon came racing in followed by his siblings. He took one look at Paul and started running out._

"_Oh no you don't young man," I said and grabbed him before he can leave._

"_Yes mommy?" asked Masen looking at me innocently._

"_Don't yes mommy me mister. What did you do to Uncle Paul's hair?" I asked him._

"_Why do you always accuse me, maybe it wasn't my fault this time!" Exclaimed Masen looking offended._

"_He did it mommy I saw him do it!" Piped up Nessie smirking at her brother._

_Masen pouted and muttered, "Tattletale." _

_I sighed and put Masen down. "Masen go apologize to Uncle Paul right now," I told him and pointed to where Paul was silently fuming._

_Masen whined, "Do I have t-" one look at my glare ad he conceded, "Oh all right" Masen said and walked up to Paul._

"_Uncle Paul?" Masen said. _

"_Yes Masen," Paul responded._

"_I'm sorry I died your hair pink" Masen apologized. Paul looked at him for a little bit and smiled, "It's alright little man, no harm no foul"_

_Masen smiled innocently, " Thank you Uncle Paul I promise to never dye you r hair pink again! That color doesn't work for you I'm going to use purple next time!" Masen exclaimed smiling. Paul spluttered and the kids were laughing hysterically._

"_YOU ARE NEVER GOING NEAR MY HAIR OR SHAMPOO AGAIN!" Shouted Paul._

_*Flashback Over*_

I took the picture while Paul and Masen were arguing on why people's hair shouldn't be dyed and the other kids would not stop laughing.

I smiled and just got lost in the memories. If only I had known that my happiness would last for just a little while.

**Authour Note:**** Again i'm really sorry it took so long to update and also i will try to update fast but i'm really busy with school, volunteer work and planning my quinceanera so i don't know. Plus get ready for a sneak peek for my new story that will com out after this one. So plz REVIEW REVIOEW REVIW! thanks for staying by me :D **


End file.
